JONAS's little princess forgotten?
by special agent Ali
Summary: Francesca Lucas's sixteenth birthday is arriving but the three people she counted on aren't around. Has JONAS's lives gotten too busy for Frankie? future fic JONAS Joella, Kacy
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all decided to write another story cause I was bored and another idea popped up. I will finish my other stories (possibly next year) but till then enjoy this one._

_Frankie is a girl here again but she's sixteen here. Since this is JONAS the boys are Nick- 24, Joe 25 and Kevin 26 since I have no clue what their ages are in show but I'm guessing cant be that old._

"Wow, you look pretty"

Francesca Nathalie Lucas turned from her bathroom mirror to the sixteen year old girl in her doorway.

"Hi Emily and thanks….Stella Malone original here….she'd kill me if I wore anything but" she said.

Emily nodded. "I don't blame her, the woman is a fantastic seamstress and her business is doing well" she said.

Frankie nodded in agreement. Just a year ago Stella opened up a small store the size of a Claire's in the mall.

She called it Stellar and sold only her handmade clothes both men and women.

Of course with JONAS, Frankie, Macy and a few others constantly wearing the outfits, business picked up fast.

The boys helped twice a month, it was about all they could give with their still busy schedule.

It wasn't even the band though that kept them busy. Kevin had a three year old son named Kevin Percy Lucas Jr.

A year after he finished college Kevin married Danielle Delesea. A year after that she became pregnant and Christmas eve Paul was born.

Joe and Stella were married on New Years eve just a week after Kevin Jr's birth.

They waited a year though but now were happy with two year old Alison Danielle Lucas.

Nick was the only brother unmarried. He wasn't even engaged yet, still trapped in his music as Frankie put it.

With two thirds of JONAS with their wife and child, Nick went solo. He was dating Macy Misa still so Frankie had hope for them still.

"You with me?"

Frankie snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah sorry….just thinking about my brothers and Stella and Macy" she admitted.

Emily nodded sympathetically. It was pretty lonely in the firehouse now that only Frankie lived upstairs.

The room was still the same though. The boys decided to keep everything their so they had a place to escape to.

It had been two months though since any of it was used.

"Come on, we'll have fun tonight" Emily said. Frankie nodded but her face showed disbelief.

"Yeah…I guess so….I guess I was just hoping they'd come you know…" Frankie said sadly.

Emily nodded. "I know but people do change" she said.

"Yeah…I just never thought I'd stop being their princes…they used to care about me but I guess their own lives are more important than my sweet sixteen birthday that is tomorrow" Frankie said.

Tonight was the girl's junior prom. Frankie didn't feel like going but Stella made her a dress and her boyfriend Ryan wanted to go so she had no choice.

Emily hugged her. "It'll be fun I promise"

"Did anyone get a band?"

Emily shrugged. "I didn't hear…I think someone is bringing equipment" she said. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is so broke I bet It'll be a radio with my brothers CD" she said.

Emily only shrugged. "Who cares…its our prom so lets have fun" she said.

Frankie nodded. "Why not…you, Ryan and my parents seem to be the only ones who care for me…I guess I'll have fun for you guys" she said.

_Okay stopping there. Hope you like it, more to come soon, if I don't forget this one that is _


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Frankie walked into the auditorium prom with her arms folded.

Ryan had his arm around her but could tell she was going to be difficult.

"Francesca stop this….trust me you're going to enjoy this" he whispered to her.

He then caught Emily's eye as she walked in with her date. He winked at her.

Emily nodded. Her date looked at her. "Are they really here?" he asked and she nodded.

Sandy and Tom Lucas who were chaperoning disappeared when they saw Frankie and Ryan walk in five minutes late.

"I told you they'd be last" Sandy said and Tom chuckled. "In five minutes I bet she'll be the happiest girl here" he said.

Sandy nodded. "She always did have the brightest smile"

They made their way through the auditorium to where it was cut off and a large curtain blocked some of the floor.

Behind the curtain were three men only a few people knew were here.

"You guys look great, Stella still has it" Sandy complimented the boys nice clothes.

"Naturally mom, I am now a Lucas" Stella said and Sandy grinned as the girls stood from their chairs.

"Theirs my two beautiful grandchildren " she gushed. "Grandma!" Allison and Paul yelled.

Sandy hugged them both and then her daughter in laws.

"All right were just about ready" Tom cut in. He then smiled at all three of his sons.

"I'm proud of you boys, always have and always will be" he said.

"Thanks dad" Nick Joe and Kevin said simultaneously.

"All right gentlemen, ready to rock out?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded. "Sure after all I am youngest so I have the most energy" he said and Joe and Kevin scoffed.

"Sure bro whatever you say, I can still spin and play my guitar" Kevin said.

"Yeah and I am gonna jump off an amp" Joe boasted.

"Yeah lets not do that Joseph…instead lets do the trick we do" Nick put in before anyone else could tell Joe he was insane.

Joe nodded. "Fine now lets get out there" he said. He was practically jumping up and down from excitement which made his bro's laugh.

"Settle down danger…Kevin you got the cords?" Nick asked and Kevin nodded.

Kevin began playing a song as the curtain was pulled back.

"How you doing Horace Mantis?" Joe yelled out over the music.

Everyone cheered as they saw their entertainment. Frankie gasped.

"Oh…my…." she stuttered.

"Happy Birthday Frankie I was so afraid I was going to spill" Emily said and hugged her speechless friend.

"You knew?"

"We both did…I told you it was going to be fun" Ryan said for Emily.

"That's good to hear, glad everyone is doing well" Nick was saying.

"Yes it is Nick, now before we go into our songs we'd like to sing a special song for a special sixteen year old girl in this room" Joe said.

"This is for you Francesca…Happy birthday princess" Kevin added then they began the song.

"Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-laHappy birthday sweet sixteenTra la-la-la-la la-la-la-laHappy birthday sweet sixteenTonight's the night I've waited forBecause you're not a baby anymoreYou've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Happy birthday sweet sixteenWhat happened to that funny faceMy little tomboy now wears heels and laceI can't believe my eyes you're just a teenage dreamHappy birthday sweet sixteenWhen you were only six I was your big brother'sThen when you were ten we didn't like each otherWhen you were thirteen you were my funny valentineBut since you've grown up your future is sewn upFrom now on you're gonna be mine, soIf I should smile with sweet surpriseIt's just that you've grown up before my very eyesYou've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seenHappy birthday sweet sixteenTra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteenTra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteen

Tra la-la-la-la la-la-la-la Happy birthday sweet sixteen"

Francesca wiped her eyes as the tears fell.

"Hey…you okay?" Ryan asked as he saw. She nodded.

"Yeah…happy tears" she said.

"Happy Birthday again to our sister Frankie" Joe said as they finished.

"Now before we start our songs we have another thing we'd like to do and that is announce the junior king and queen" Nick said.

Kevin took the envelope from the principal and opened it.

"Your junior prom king is Ryan Ackerman" he said. Ryan gasped.

"Whoa…but aw I don't want to be with anyone but my Frankie" he said.

Frankie patted his hand. "Don't worry, your not marrying her" she said but she didn't want him with anyone else either.

Luckily both of them did not have to worry.

"And your junior prom queen is….Francesca Lucas" Kevin said.

"Oh my god!" Frankie squealed. She and Ryan hugged before making their way to the stage.

"Congratulations you two" Kevin said.

"Thanks big brother….for everything" Frankie said. When Kevin put the crown on both heads she hugged him.

"I can't believe I doubted you three" she told him. Kevin began hugging her but pushed her away at that.

"You doubted us?" he said and she nodded, ashamed.

"I…I hadn't seen you all in a while…I know you all are busy" she stuttered but stopped when Joe put a finger to her lips.

"And it'd still never stop us from celebrating any of your birthdays…every year is precious to us cause your our princess" he said.

Frankie nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Nicky…you always did have a way with words" she said and hugged him.

She then hugged Joe. "I love you guys" she said.

"We love you too….now lets get this prom kicking with a dance by our king and queen" Joe shouted.

Ryan and Frankie jumped down and the crowd moved to make room.

They danced to 'Love bug' and then JONAS rocked out.

Frankie learned one important lesson that night. Never doubt your three big brothers cause they always have your back.

_Hope you all enjoyed this cute two-shot and please read Frankie's next adventure. _


End file.
